Marked as Mine
by Darveymylove
Summary: Donna and Harvey try to keep their new relationship a secret... which proves a little difficult, considering he’s managed to leave his mark for all to see... #Darvey post 8x16


His eyes flicker open.

All he sees is golden red, then they shutter closed once more.

Breathing in through his nose he's consumed by a familiar scent, vanilla, with distant wisps of Chanel no. 5.

His eye lids snap open again, as he suddenly remembers where he is. His arms draped protectively around her body as she snoozes, his right arm rising and falling with the rhythm of her deep breathing. His face buried in her curtain of red hair.

A jolt of ecstasy erupts in his chest and spreads through his veins like wild fire. This is real life.

It had felt like a dream, too good to be true, yet still outliving every fantasy he'd ever conjured up of the two of them – and there had been many, too many to count.

Donna mumbles something incoherent in her sleep, the corner of her mouth pulling her lips into a soft smile, he entertains the notion that maybe she's dreaming of him.

The very thought washes over his skin, warming him to his core.

Harvey begins relax, a new sense of calm easing his buzzing nerves, there's no more need for guessing, for uncertainty. She's just as much his as he is hers, they made that clear to each other last night.

And so, as the sun begins to raise its head over New York, he slips with ease back into a peaceful slumber, lulled by the sound of Donna's steady breath.

When she wakes, her heart stops for a fraction of a second, her eyes still closed, easing herself into consciousness. She tenses under the arms that hold her tightly, and it takes a couple of beats before she realizes it's not Thomas. It's-

"_Harvey_."

The name slips from her lips like a soft prayer, barely above a whisper, and suddenly the feeling of resentment and restraint at the arms around her transforms into bliss. She no longer feels trapped, she feels… _safe_.

Donna releases a steadying breath, her back tingling as she absorbs the warmth from his body, closing her eyes over as she allows the memories of last night to replay in her mind, that look on his face when she answered the door, forever seared in her subconscious, how he couldn't keep his hands off her, the needy way he pulled her close.

The very memory sends a flutter sensation to her core, needing to feel him again but – her eyes land on the clock in the corner, it's already late and if she doesn't get up now, they won't make it to the office before noon.

She slides out of his hold reluctantly, stretching her arms as she stands and realizing for the first time that morning that she's completely naked. Shivering in the morning chill, she makes her way to the door, where a dressing gown is hanging, but something else catches her eye.

Harvey's shirt lying crumpled on the ground, discarded in the chaos of their first time last night. She abandons the cover up, reaching for the soft white material and pulling it over her shoulders, his cologne teasing her as she buttons it up. Her eyes drift to the black and nude stains that taint the bright white fabric, blushing as she remembers how they got there.

Donna turns back to Harvey, still fast asleep, she considers waking him, but he looks so peaceful. It resonates with her that she's never seen him look that blissful and she just doesn't have the heart to disturb him. Besides, he won't need as long as her to get ready.

She leaves the bathroom door open as she glides into the ensuite, wanting to watch him, enjoy the view. She flicks the light switch blindly, turning to face the mirror with sleepy eyes.

That's when she sees it.

"Harvey!" she exclaims.

Her hand shoots up to the skin of her neck, smoothing over the area of purple and red, unmistakably his doing. She doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. An incredulous giggle slips out but then reality hits. _**She has to go to work like this**_.

Her eyes narrow as she shoots his sleeping form an evil glare, any guilt associated with waking him now evaporated.

"Harvey Specter." She tuts, making her way back into the bedroom, he's rolled onto his stomach now, the duvet not quite covering him, exposing the contours of his back, it takes a lot of will power not to let in distract her.

He still doesn't stir.

"Harvey!"

He wakes with start, his eyes landing on her, arms folded across her chest, she's wearing his shirt, her hair tangled and mussed, he's sure he's never witnessed a more stunning sight.

"Good morning gorgeous." He mumbles with a sleepy smile.

The comment softens her annoyance for a brief moment, her tone kinder when she replies, "You're in trouble mister."

"Mmhmm." He answers, only half listening, still too consumed with the fact that she's there in front of him. In his shirt.

She rolls her eyes, kneeling next to him on the bed, grabbing the pillow from her side and landing it down on his back, hard, "Harvey!"

He sits up, shooting her a confused glance, "what?" he laughs.

"_This_," she hisses, pulling at the collar of his shirt and exposing the expanse of her neck, his eyes land on the trail of marks that lead from her chin to her shoulder, remembering the specific ways he put them there.

A smirk creeps onto his face, his eyes bright with mischief, "Sorry?" he tries, but it's less than sincere.

For a moment, she can't help but mirror his smile, that playful look on his face is almost infectious.

"I don't remember you complaining last night…" he teases, "in fact I think you said something along the lines of _'Oh, Harvey, don't stop_!'"

"Harvey Specter, I'm going to kill you." She launches herself at him, he reacts quickly, enveloping her in his arms and pining her down on the bed, she struggles to get the upper hand, but it's no use, a hand slips to her ribs, tickling her gently.

She squeals, convulsing as she holds in her giggles, trying not to crack a smile, she won't let him win, "Harv – stop," she gasps half-heartedly, eyes filling with tears of laughter as he continues relentlessly, until she finally breaks, shrieking with laughter, and he finally gives in.

She gasps to catch her breath, smirking up at him as he looms over her, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear, and placing a kiss on her lips as she calms down.

"You were saying?" he mumbles against her cheek.

"Never mind," she sighs, "you're forgiven."

They stare back at each other for a few more moments, a soft yet meaningful gaze.

"Shit," he breathes, "look at the time."

"We're so late." She laughs, "Let me go Specter, I have to go clean up your mess." She motions to the hickeys, with a fake frown.

The agree to keep this new relationship between the two of them for the time being, not wanting to add to the drama with the current crisis at the firm. She managed to mostly cover the marks on her neck with concealer, she'd just have to be careful to keep her hair swept to one side.

They arrive at the office just before eleven, keeping their hands linked until the elevator arrives at the fiftieth floor.

The day passes slowly, they all but avoid each other, knowing that they won't be able to keep their hands to themselves in each other's company. The butterflies in her stomach kicking into full gear every time they cross one another's path.

She's in the executive kitchen, making herself a cup of coffee, humming a make-believe tune, when Samantha walks in.

"Hey." Samantha prompts.

"Hi," Donna replies with a smile, "Coffee?" she offers warmly.

"Please." She accepts the mug gratefully, both women taking a long sip as the caffeine revitalises them.

"What's up with Harvey?" Samantha muses.

Donna stiffens, slightly caught off guard by the question, "what do you mean?" she asks innocently.

"Well last night, he all but ran out of my office in daze, it seemed like there was something wrong, but he was gone before I could catch him, but this morning – it's like he's on cloud -nine."

She hums her agreement, disguising her smile with another sip of coffee.

Suddenly, Donna's curiosity peaks, "what were you two talking about?"

"I opened up to him about how difficult Robert leaving was for me, he's always been there for me. Robert and I have worked together for as long as I can remember, he's the person I always went to, no matter what, he was there for me on the good days and the bad. It's not often you find someone like that, who accepts you, loves you, despite your flaws." She sighs as she finishes.

Donna bites her lip, swallowing the lump in her throat, that was what led him to her. "I understand." She whispers.

There's silence then for a few moments, Donna, turns back to the counter, refilling her cup and offering the jug to Samantha.

"Donna," Samantha gasps suddenly, "what happened to your neck?"

Donna's hand shot to her neck, covering the mark, but it was useless, Samantha had seen it. Her lips parted, an attempt to explain herself dying on her tongue. How the hell was she going to explain this without giving the game away.

"Are those bruises?" She whispers, reaching for Donna's wrist and pulling it aside as she examines her neck, concern written across the blonde's face, "what the hell happened-"

She couldn't seem to find the words, stuttering as she tried to prevent Samantha from jumping to conclusions, "No – Samantha, I – it's –"

"Donna what the hell's going on?" she interrupts urgently, "Who did this?"

"Samantha! Relax, they're not b- they're…" she can't bring herself to finish that sentence.

Realisation washes over the other woman's face, her frown replaced with a cheeky smirk, "I thought you and Thomas broke up?"

"We did."

"Then who-?"

A telling blush creeps across Donna's face, giving the game away completely. Samantha's jaw all but hits the floor.

"You and Harvey?"

She nods, lowering her eyes and fiddling with the skirt of her dress.

"About damn time."

Donna's head snaps up, a grin growing on her lips, "yeah, I guess it was."

"What's this about you and Harvey?" Louis asks, entering the kitchen, catching the tail end of their conversation but clearly still oblivious to the meaning of his words.

"Louis-" Donna chokes, caught off guard by his arrival.

"Jesus Christ-" he cut her off, his eyes landing on the trail of marks on her neck, she curses herself for not recovering them sooner, "What in the name of God happened to you?" he rushed over, pushing past the blonde, "who did this?"

Before Donna can answer, Samantha chuckles, "Why don't you ask Harvey?"

Donna shoots her a menacing glare, before returning her attention to Louis.

"I'll kill him – wait, Harvey did this?"

She nods, waiting for the pieces to click, Louis' face drains of colour.

"Louis?" she prompts softly.

"You – and Harvey?" he asks, "Harvey…" he motions to her.

"Yes." She replies, trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

"I need a day."

And then he's gone, out the door in a flash, and the two women exploding into fits of laughter, taking almost five minutes before they manage to compose themselves.

Samantha sighs, "So, this is pretty big."

The redhead smiles, breathing in deeply, "It is."

"Is it weird? Being together like that, after all this time."

"No. It feels natural, like it was meant to be, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours, but already it's hard to imagine a world where we're not like this."

"Happy looks good on you Paulsen."

"It feels good too."

It doesn't take long for the news to spread through the rest of firm, and by the time they're leaving that night, they're walking hand in hand, without a care in the world.

Xxx

**This kind of came out of no where... inspired by all the neck-kissing and biting that we saw from one Harvey Specter in 8x16.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!! Xxx**


End file.
